Shoot McMahon
|kana = シュート＝マクマホン |rōmaji = Shūto Makumahon |name = Shoot McMahon |manga debut = Chapter 200 |anime debut = Episode 86 (2011) |japanese voice = Yūji Ueda |gender = Male |status = Alive |age = 28 |hair = Brown (Manga) Purple (2011) |eyes = Black |blood type = AB |occupation = UMA Hunter |type = Manipulation |abilities = Hotel Rafflesia 「Dark Inn」 |image gallery = yes}} Shoot McMahon (シュート＝マクマホン, Shūto Makumahon) is a UMA Hunter, Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 205 Knuckle Bine's partner and a disciple of Morel Mackernasey.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 200 Appearance Shoot is a tall, thin man with no eyebrows and pale skin. He wears a long pony tail on the left side of his head and has purple hair. He wears a long, purple robe with a large flowing sleeve on his left side, and a large piece protruding at the asymmetrical collar. Underneath his left sleeve, Shoot keeps three floating hands and a cage concealed and is missing most of his left arm aside from his shoulder, which is tattooed with a red star. Personality Shoot has a timid personality and is often afraid of taking advantage of opportune times to attack an enemy. When the fight begins with Youpi, he becomes inspired by Gon and is able to fully unleash his power, overcoming his timidness and injuries. Plot Chimera Ant arc Shoot is first introduced as one of the assassins sent by Netero to deal with Gon and Killua. He's originally too scared to fight the boys,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 209 but is later able to meet the conditions to enter NGL before the dead line. Along with his fellow friend Knuckle, Shoot is chosen as a member of the Chimera Ants extermination team,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 specifically with the task of fighting the third Chimera Ant royal guard Menthuthuyoupi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 223 He assists Knuckle on his next attempt to kill Cheetu. Starting to become nervous, he's motioned to stand down as the enemy has changed his course due to the Chimera Ant Flutter. He then convinces Knuckle not to go after the enemy as the speed difference is too great.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 235 As the day of battle draws near, Shoot and the rest of the group use Knov's ability to create a secret room to prepare and discuss tactics.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 259 During the first stage of the assault on the Royal Palace of East Gorteau, he immediately becomes overwhelmingly anxious by Youpi, but overcomes this by being inspired by Gon and started to fight with him alone, while Knuckle, invisible thanks to Meleoron's ability, used his ability on him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 266 Unfortunately, Youpi proves to be too much for him and after receiving several injuries during the battle, Shoot collapses and is left at the edge of death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 276 After this, he's left on the ground by Knuckle (who promised to avenge him) and later he disappears mysteriously. This is an action that Knuckle is unable to comprehend as Shoot shouldn't have been able to move due to his injuries, but then thinking that it was something planned by Youpi, he attacks him enraged.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 277 Later, it is revealed Knov took Shoot to one of his Nen dimension rooms to get him medical attention.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 286 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Shoot is seen again in the hospital recovering from his injuries with Meleoron by his side.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 Shoot is later seen again with Knuckle, Palm, Meleoron, and Ikalgo, all looking at pictures of a flock of Small-billed Swans sent to them by Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Abilities & Powers Shoot has all the benefits granted by his status as a Hunter. He has demonstrated considerable physical combat skills, being able to confront enemies much stronger than him like Youpi, although suffering near fatal wounds. However, he has very low confidence in his abilities, which results in him being often regarded as a coward. Nevertheless, he is capable of unbreakable determination and adamant will, as he kept battling the Chimera Ant royal guard despite his injuries were rapidly causing his death. His fighting style is a mixture of martial arts and Nen and does not seem to be hindered by his missing one arm. He is also good at choosing the most suited strategy basing on his opponent's equipment, raw strength, and specific abilities. Additionally, he has a good sense of balance, as seen when he effortlessly rode one of his floating hands with it moving at very high speed and changing direction continuously, all the while standing on only one leg. Like many other pro Hunters, he has a big deal of fighting experience. Shoot managed to seal Kite's controlled body, although he may have received help from Knuckle and Morel. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Shoot can both attack and defend quickly, as displayed in his fight against Killua, where he heard the cracking of electricity and escaped before the assassin could launch his technique.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 212 His floating hands can move very swiftly, enough for him to dodge most of Youpi's six sharp tentacles for a prolonged period of time while riding on one. Enhanced Stamina: Shoot was able to fight Youpi despite his severe injuries and blood loss. Immense Endurance: Shoot fought with Youpi despite suffering wounds on his whole body and never let on that he was suffering, nor did he faint until some minutes after their confrontation ended. Proficient Hand to Hand Combatant: With his exact degree of skill in martial artistry being unknown, Shoot is adept at close quarter combat, as showcased in his fight against Killua, although he hit with his own body - using a palm strike - only once, while his hook was avoided at the last second. Nen Shoot is a Manipulator who specializes in manipulating a conjured, floating cage and three Nen hands that he uses to deal fast blows, exploiting the foe's blind spots or weak points created by his Hotel Rafflesia. He is also capable of turning small objects like a token or cell phone into two-dimensional imprints on his right hand. Shoot is also skilled in Zetsu, as he had been stalking Gon and Killua for almost one month without them noticing his presence. He himself stated this is a prerequisite to be a UMA Hunter. He also appears to be proficient at Shu, as he is capable of infusing his floating hands with aura. During the attack on the Chimera Ants, following an intuition, Shoot covered his right eye, which, together with the excitement of feeling cornered, increased his strength.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 269 Trivia * Shoot's name is derivative from a commonly thrown baseball pitch in Japan known as the shootball; Knuckle, Palm, and Gyro are all similarly named. * Rafflesia is a parasitic flowering plant, famous for its smell that resembles rotting flesh. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Shoot's stats are: References Navigation fr:Shoot_MacMahon ru:Шут_МакМахон Category:Male characters Category:Beast Hunters Category:Manipulators Category:Extermination team members